Secret Files, Hidden Talents
by NerdBurga
Summary: McGee and Ziva begun to wonder why Tony was still in the team. He was a good cop, they would admit that, but they didn't think he was good enough to be a federal agent, especially one under Gibbs's team. After hacking into his files they find out who Tony Dinozzo really is, and it's nothing they had expected. Written in response to my first ever prompt.


**Phew. Longest oneshot ever. I wrote this story as my very first challenge, given to me by mythologyrox, who asked for a story based off of the summary, along with a few extra guidelines. Such a huge thanks to you for being my first ever prompter. It was very exciting :)**

**This is based very early season three, while Ziva is still a complete newbie. Not all details in this story are accurate to canon.**

**Dedicated of course to mythologyrox. I hope this lived up to expectations.**

"What's the matter Boss? Did you want some?" Ziva and Tim watched on from Tim's desk as Gibbs stood over Tony's desk, glaring down at the agent and the small box of takeaway now being offered to him. There was a moment of tense silence before Gibbs snatched the noodles out of Tony's hands and dropped them in the bin. "Aww come on Gibbs, I haven't eaten all day."

"Neither has Commander Harris," said Gibbs in a deathly voice. "You know why that is, DiNozzo?"

Tony looked up at his mentor, slurping the last noodle he'd managed to snatch before answering. "Because he's lying on a metal slab in autopsy."

"You know who put him there?"

"Not yet," replied Tony with a sheepish smile.

"Then how about," Gibbs leaned forward, glaring at his SFA, "you take that one track mind of yours off dinner and start using it to find me a suspect."

"You got it Boss," nodded Tony with a small grin, knowing he got off lightly. Gibbs stormed off in the direction of Abby's lab, the dark cloud practically visible above his head.

"How have you even managed to last here this long Tony?" asked Ziva incredulously. "The amount of times I have seen Gibbs blow a cap at you makes me marvel at your still being here."

"Ok, first of all Ziva, I think you mean blow a fuse. Second of all, I am still around because Gibbs would hate to get rid of me," DiNozzo answered with a dazzling grin. "And so would you. I'm much too lovable." McGee scoffed, not bothering to try and hide it. Tony turned to the probie, that grin never leaving his face. "Don't fight it McGiggle, you know you'd miss me."

"Yeah, if you say so Tony," replied McGee, turning to his beloved computer. Ziva shook her head. Admittedly she had only been at NCIS for a few short weeks, so she didn't know too much about the team or its history - yet. But from what she could tell Tony wasn't really federal agent material, his constant antics and jokes overshadowing the work he got done. He had the kind of attitude Ziva worried could one day get someone killed, and had to wonder at what had even gotten him the job in the first place.

"I'm hitting the head," announced Tony suddenly, stepping out of the bullpen. Ziva watched him walk away, turning to McGee as soon as he was around the corner.

"McGee, how long have you known Agent DiNozzo?"

Tim looked surprised at the question. "Almost two years now, why?"

"How exactly did he end up working here?" Ziva asked, attempting to keep her voice casual.

"I don't know exactly, was kind of before my time," admitted Tim. "Pretty sure Gibbs recruited him though. Why?"

Ziva looked in the direction of where Tony had left from, sounding contemplative. "Well that is exactly my question; why? I am not so sure I see the potential Gibbs sees."

Tim, finally catching on, smiled. "Ah. Well I dunno, I mean he can be a jerk sometimes but I've seen him do some impressive stuff. He's… very resilient." A sombreness shadowed Tim's expression for a brief moment, one that increased Ziva's curiosity, but the expression was gone and Tim was back to happy and relaxed. "I just think there's more to Tony then what's on the surface."

Ziva's eyes gained an impish glint, one that, unbeknownst to her, brought about an almost DiNozzoish quality to her pretty features. "How about we find out?"

"I wouldn't bother asking Tony anything like that unless you want a classic movie summary," warned McGee drily.

"Why ask?"

Tim's eyes widened. "Oh, well, I don't know Ziva - "

Ziva grinned, resting her hands on her friend's desk. "Oh come on McGee, it certainly wouldn't be the first place you've hacked."

Tim eyed her warily, an internal struggle playing out before the Israeli's eyes. Finally mischief and his own personal curiosity won out and Tim was typing expertly away at his computer. Ziva watched on triumphantly, waiting to see what hidden talents Tony's personnel file must hold.

"Got it," said McGee after a few minutes. "Was a bit harder than I'd anticipated. Tony's file seems to be more restricted for some reason…" The two read over what was in front of them in silence before Tim finally voiced what they had found. "He speaks three languages. I expected him to know Italian, but when did he become an expert on Spanish?"

Ziva was less impressed. "Knowing three languages is not all that McGee. What else is there?"

"Well, his fitness tests are practically off the charts, and his shooting and fighting skills look pretty good too," Tim listed, scanning over action reports and the annual tests all agents had to undergo.

"Hmmm," Ziva pursed her lips, still not convinced. Yes the statistics were there, and they were pretty remarkable. But it took more than that to become a federal agent, especially one on the MCRT working for the infamous Gibbs. "Does it say how he got hired by NCIS?"

McGee minimised the page he was on and brought up another containing work and educational history. "Doesn't seem to, but… wow."

"A Masters in Criminology?" said Ziva, confused, "Tony told me he studied something called Fizz-ed, whatever that is."

"Phys Ed," corrected Tim, "as in Physical Education. And yeah, I thought that too. Looks like it's not the only thing he was interested in." According to the records, Tony had completed a degree in Criminology, Physical Education and Psychology, something both Tim and Ziva had thought was an idea Tony laughed at. The degrees were listed right next to Tony's sporting success, shown to have had him playing basketball and football for Ohio State, making it as part of the top four teams in Basketball. His work history entailed two years at Peoria, Philadelphia and Baltimore PD before the present years at NCIS; but still no clue as to how that came to be.

By now Agent McGee and Officer David were both feeling a little disoriented, having found there really was more to Anthony DiNozzo then they had expected.

But the surprises weren't over yet.

"Woah, hang on, what's this?" Ziva was brought back to present reality by McGee's sudden confusion. "There's another file on him here that I'm having trouble getting access to. It's doubly restricted, like it's locked away or something."

"Can you get into it?" asked Ziva.

"Give me a second…" muttered Tim in concentration. "It's his medical records. Why would they be top secret?"

"Because my Dad knows how to use connections." McGee and Ziva both jumped, looking up to see a very still, very serious Agent DiNozzo. "You guys having fun?"

"Tony, I didn't - "

"Save it McSnoop, I don't wanna know," said Tony. His jaw was set and Ziva suddenly realised she was seeing, for the very first time, Pissed Off Tony.

"Do not blame McGee Tony, I was the one who pressured him into it."

"And I'm sure you wouldn't mind me reading _your_ files like an open book, right Officer David?" Tony's voice shook slightly, with anger and with an anxiety she couldn't quite place. "I bet you have no secrets worth hiding from your days as an agent of Massaud." Ziva opened her mouth but he cut her off, apparently not yet done. "For someone who expects us to welcome her with open arms and throw all suspicion to the wind, you're not really making a great impression here," he said calmly. Finally turning back to McGee Tony finally said "I wouldn't break that can of worms open if I were you Tim. Best for everybody you leave some dogs to lie." McGee gave a small nod, his muteness half from the pure shock of Tony using his first name. Tony nodded back, gave one final glare to Ziva and turned on his heel, slamming his whole hand over the down button of the elevator.

As the tension began to ebb away Ziva turned to McGee and commented "I am confused. Does that file contain worms or dogs?"

McGee shook his head, now more curious than ever as to what was in the hidden file. But Tony seemed really messed up at the idea of his team finding out, and the strong moral side of him wanted to leave well enough alone.

And he did. They both did. For a total of one whole day they left that file alone. Perhaps they could have lasted longer, maybe even never have opened it. But on the second day when Tony again did not show up for work, with not even a hint from Gibbs as to where he was, they could take it no longer. While Gibbs was out on his third coffee break of the day, Ziva edged over to Tim's desk and he once again brought up the restricted file. Officer David watched on as her partner's fingers flew across the keyboard until suddenly with a satisfactory beeping, Tony's medical files were revealed.

"Pneumonic plague?" said Ziva disbelievingly. "He survived the plague?"

"I told you, he's resilient," said McGee, trying not to flash back to that plastic room with the blue lights and Tony coughing up blood on his deathbed.

But as Tim scrolled down the page, he realised Tony had been right. It would have been best to leave the worms in the can. But they were out now, and McGee could practically feel them slithering around in his stomach.

Both pairs of eyes widened as they read the extensive file. A total of six broken bones and fourteen hospital emergency room visits before DiNozzo had had his twelfth birthday was enough to draw anyone's attention. But the police incident files attached were the real icing on the horrific cake. Multiple times Tony had been visited by social services, local police and various government parties. Each time they had come back with empty hands and useless reports. Almost every time after Tony would take another trip to the hospital, and be signed out and sent home overnight. It was an awful cycle that the investigators reading the files could not ignore.

"Looks like the hospital trips stopped after Tony went to Rhode Island Military School," said Tim breathlessly, his mind barely processing what was in front of him. His partner was always so cheery, so easy going… "He was just a teenager…"

"Yes, but they only started when he turned eight," read Ziva. "What changed?"

_"Dad..?" Tony looked up at his imposing father with watery eyes, sniffling loudly amongst the small crowd of mourners. Anthony DiNozzo Senior looked down at his son, his face stern and his eyes red._

_"DiNozzos don't cry son," he muttered before looking to the front again where final words of farewell were being said._

_"But Dad, I - "_

_"Shut up son!" hissed Senior, his eyes filled with disdain. The aging man watched as a polished wooden coffin was lowered into the ground, and his love was taken away from him forever. "Just… just shut up."_

_Tony didn't say another word until they were home, and he was taking his shoes off by the large and ornate front doors. He watched his father walk stiffly into the house, his small body unable to hold in his overwhelming emotions any longer. "Dad, I miss Mom!" His father paused for only a moment before continuing to walk in the direction of his study, and though Tony didn't know it, the scotch hidden in the top drawer of his desk. "Dad, please!" Tony cried, running after him. His socks squeaked against the tiles as he rushed towards his Dad, his arms held open in the gesture of a hug._

_"Dammit Junior!" exploded Anthony, whirling on his son as his face went red. "She's gone! She isn't coming back! Leave me alone you little brat!" Tony's arms slowly dropped, his bottom lip trembling. His head bowed and tears began to fall, small sounds escaping the confused little boy. Senior, controlled by a rage he didn't know, had had enough. "I told you, don't cry!" His hand flew out and hit Tony across the cheek so hard it knocked the eight year old to the ground. There was nothing but silence throughout the house as the young boy gaped up at his father, holding a trembling hand to his cheek. The red glazing over Senior's vision vanished and suddenly he saw his son lying on the ground with the already bruising mark across his face. "I… I'm sorry, I…" Senior turned away, horrified by what he had done, and quickly made his way to the study, locking the door behind him. He knew he should go and comfort his boy. Apologise, make it up to him. But he couldn't. He was scared. Scared of what he had done, scared of what he could have done._

_Scared he might do it again._

_It only got worse from there._

"His mother died," sighed McGee.

"Does it say how?" asked Ziva suddenly suspicious. If DiNozzo Senior had already been taking his anger out on his wife, and it had finally gone too far…

McGee did a bit more typing, his face pale in the light of the screen. "Drug overdose. Swallowed a bottle of sleeping pills." He shook his head sadly. "To think that could push his father to beatings…"

"And when Tony was twelve the bastard gave up and just disowned him instead," said a gruff voice. For the second time that week Ziva and Tim jumped and looked up guiltily, this time seeing their Boss stop by his desk, a fresh cup of coffee in hand. "Anything else you want to poke at with a stick?"

"Boss, you knew?" asked McGee. Gibbs stood up straight and came to stand in front of his agent's desk, looking down at him expectantly. "Of course you knew," Tim muttered.

"And now so do you. What are you going to do about that McGee?" when there was no answer Gibbs turned to Ziva. "What about you Officer David?" Only silence met his words. "No? No ideas?" Gibbs didn't sound angry, only resigned. "So digging up the dirtiest skeletons DiNozzo had in his closet, it didn't really help did it?"

"No, I… I guess not," admitted Tim, looking down in shame.

Ziva did not back down so easily. "I believe it is best for a team to know as much about each other as possible. The more secrets, the more weaknesses," she claimed, despite the guilt buried deep down within her gut.

Gibbs leaned forward, shreds of anger finally showing across his lined face. "You're not part of this team yet Officer David." With that he walked away, pulling a mobile out of his pocket as he went.

"We screwed up Ziva," sighed McGee, leaning back on his chair. Ziva only grimaced in response.

* * *

The next day Ziva walked into the bullpen with her bag slung over her shoulder and a cup of tea balancing in her hand. She saw Tim sitting very still at his desk, his eyes on Tony's empty one. "Good morning McGee," she offered, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Hey Ziva," he said sadly. Ziva sighed and dropped her bag before going over to face her friend, much the same way Gibbs had the day before.

"Stop wallowing," she said sternly. "We cannot go back and undo what we did. We can only move on from here."

"I'll drink to that." Ziva turned to see Tony walking into the bullpen, his usual enthusiastic grin back on his face as if the last few days had never happened. "What'd I miss while I was gone?"

"Hey Tony," said Tim, immediately sounding nervous. "Nothing, really, just - "

"Cold cases," cut in Ziva. "I have never known paperwork to be so boring."

Tony nodded, accepting her rushed answer. But there was a knowing look to his eyes, one that managed to put the hardened Massaud Officer on edge. "Not so sorry I missed it then," he replied lightly as he sat down at his desk.

"So am I," replied Ziva. "Very sorry."

The true meaning of those words were obvious, but all Tony did was nod again and reply in a light tone, "thanks."

It was all there really was to say.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. If you want to give me a prompt or challenge, please feel free to over Twitter, my username is the same. I look forward to hearing from you!**


End file.
